reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damon Redwood
Re: Undoing edits You asked why I deleted your edits to Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, etc. There are two reasons - first, you added nicknames such as "Billy the Cowboy" and "Mexican Friend" that are not used in the game. You should only add information that comes directly from the game, not nicknames that you made up. The second reason is that characters are not listed as "killed" or "can be killed" within the Mission Appearances section - that is just supposed to be a simple list of missions. The information about a character being killed is already present in the main text of the article. 2ks4 (talk) 00:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Why're you deleting articles? Thanks Jack13marston2's vandalism of Javier Escuella's page has been reverted and he has received a block. Next time something of this nature occurs, just leave a message on my or one of the other admins' talk page and let them deal with it rather than confronting the vandal yourself. Also, do not threaten to delete pages in retaliation, as doing so will have you receiving a block as well. Cheers! Queyh (Talk) 22:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nicknames OK, now I see where you got "Billy the Cowboy" and "Mexican Friend" from. Those are not really nicknames, though, just an offhand comment from a single person. For the nickname field, we don't want to include every thing ever said about a character, only nicknames that are commonly used for a character, like Sidney Fess is called "Sissy" Fess and Billy Cougar is called "Kid" or "Kidd". You've been making some good additions with some of the images and information for some of the Revolver characters, but please slow down a little and look at some of the edits that people make after yours - there are still some things you're doing that need to be undone. For example, the character "Griff" is the same person as Governor Griffon, they are not two different people. I try to explain why I change things in the description of my edits, but when there are so many edits to look at it's hard to keep up. 2ks4 (talk) 02:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) U.S Army Outfit NPC salute How do you get NPCs to salute you when your wearing the us army outfit? And are there anymore real benefits to this outfit? 15:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC)BigDog RE: I don't understand what you're trying to say in your message you left on my talk page. Also, remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~) so the receiver of the message knows who sent it and when it was sent. Cheers! Queyh (Talk) 21:41, May 5, 2013 (UTC) you seem to love editing. lol Recent edits Would you slow down a bit with your edits, eh? Bill, we are grateful that you take interest in our wiki, but, as pointed out by other editors, some of your edits are either wrong or unneeded. Please refrain from doing such edits in the future. And slow down a bit, give yourself a break, eh? This is not a competition, so no need to rush with edits - take your time. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Short Block I and other admins have asked you to slow down with your edits and have mentioned specific things that you are doing wrong, but you have not changed your ways. Since a large percentage of your edits need to be reverted or corrected, this is making things difficult for other editors. I'm giving you a short block to let you review your edit history so you can hopefully see where you're going wrong and slow down and make better edits in the future. Please go back through your edits and see which ones have been reverted and read the notes left by the other editors. Here are a few of your recent edits as examples: *Honesto Fonseca - You previously changed his infobox location from Transitory to Las Hermanas. After it was reverted to the correct value of Transitory, you then changed it to Chuparosa. You aren't even being consistent with your changes and many of your infobox location changes have been incorrect or unnecessary. *Fred Kenyon - You changed his weapon to Shotgun. While I understand he mentions a shotgun in a quote, the weapon section of the infobox is for details of weapons actually used in the game - since Fred doesn't appear in the game, that field should be left blank. *Dewey Greenwood - you removed valid, well-written information and replaced it with poorly-written information and a messed-up link. You're also doing good edits, which is why I'm just giving you a short block: *Mr. Kelley - you corrected a factual mistake. *Fidgit - you added a new quote. Once the block is up, I would like to see you stop editing infobox information since you don't have a good record with that. Also, stop removing valid information. If you want to add something new, add it after the existing information, don't overwrite it. And remember that this wiki has been around for three years and has had hundreds of editors who may have had different experiences with the game than you. So, if you think something is wrong, like an article says a character is in Chuparosa and you've never seen the character there, don't edit the article. Instead, add a note to the talk page saying that you've never seen the character there. That way other people can comment about it and come to a consensus. 2ks4 (talk) 13:26, May 17, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner why thank you. lol. do you have an xbox or ps3 From Rulertoner What is your gamertag your xbox live name Review edit notes If someone removes an edit that you made, don't add it back in - first review their edit notes to see why they removed it. If they didn't add a note, write to them to ask. Usually there is a good reason. Sometimes you may need to explain your edit to them if they don't understand. When people keep changing things back and forth that is an edit war which is pointless and not allowed. Here are a couple of examples: *Pick Axe Miller - I removed this with the note "Removed unrelated external media reference". The wiki has a Trivia policy that does not allow references to other games, movies, etc. that aren't directly related to the Red Dead series or Rockstar. Since Team Fortress 2 has nothing to do with Red Dead or Rockstar, that trivia item is not appropriate. *Jack Swift - I removed the category with the note "Since his death is not confirmed, removing from Deceased Characters category". As stated in the article, his fate is unknown and is never definitely confirmed. Maybe he died, maybe he escaped, so he doesn't belong in the category. 2ks4 (talk) 17:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the File:John in escuella.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew hey man can you put on jack's affiliations Rufus Dog? thanks hey man can you put on jack's affiliations Rufus Dog? thanks! Super- -Soldado (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Super-_-soldadoSuper- -Soldado (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) sorry, i forgot to put my signature Eli Zombie. May I ask you how you got the picture of the Undead Eli? And if you made it yourself; do you have one too from Jonah? MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 14:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) NWo-Clan Why did you add the posse page for the Nwo-Clan to the Plant category? Queyh (Talk) 20:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer On which console you play RDR? Andi RDR (talk) 18:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Showdown Mode Characters I saw that you added Fidgit to the Multiplayer Characters category. That category is only for Redemption multiplayer characters. I created a new category Showdown Mode Characters which you can add to articles for playable characters in Showdown Mode. I updated Fidgit already. Note that it may take a day before the category automatically pops up when you type it in. You might want to wait until then to use it because otherwise it's easier to misspell or change capitalization or something. 2ks4 (talk) 15:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Friday Lee Friday is found in 2 regions which is the reason why he has the Transitory tag and not the exact locations. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 11:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) from Rulertoner Why do u not get blocked for making lots of edits From Rulertoner How do those people become an administrator That was scary! Re: Stonewall Ellington I agree that the character exiting the train in Exodus in America looks more like Stonewall Ellington than Howard Sawicki. I updated both articles. Please be sure to include your signature when writing on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. That makes it easier to respond. 2ks4 (talk) 15:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner Why Thank U Do u remember ur xbox gamertag yet. Do u know how people become administrators Nice. are you talking about the captain in the mission? because he is a completely different person I have asked an administrator to stop the arguing over jan booth. I asked 2ks4 and ILan. Why not ask that MitcMajler. It says he is a chat moderator You mad bro? Ehh no. -Billy Cougar Can u fix anything I edit pls cuz it is difficult on an IPad. Thx. I am trying to upload a photo of undead marston but it will not work. From MitchMaljers Dear Billy, In your question in which you asked if you're a good editor I've had to come with this; Yes, you're slowly starting to get it all right, sure you sometimes get edits wrong, or something similar. Then I correct it for you. Also. if you're having trouble/problems with certain users, you can also contact me about it. I will look into it and try to warn the corresponding user about it. Have a nice day! :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC)